User blog:TDISeriesFan/Denise's Blog - News!
Hey, guys! My time in the show so far is GREAT! Luckily, I can win! Anyway, first of all I want to share how is the people here! Alexis - She does some great designs, and seems like a great person! I would LOVE to get to know her better! Becky - She thinks she is soooo cool, but she's only mean to great people, like Stefani, or LK. Danny - Well, he's a cool guy, I saw his designs, and he seems great! Evie - She was really nice to me all this time. Maybe I should go and talk to her to get to know each other better. Jamie - I'd write like a book of bad things of Jamie. She's ugly, her teeth are yellow. She thinks she's cool because she likes Hannah Montana, and thinks that her and Miley Cyrus are different people. Kobe - I don't know him well, but he seems like one of those nerds who want to pass off as a cool or rude guy. Laura-Kate - She may be like, the smartest person around. She does grat designs, she's pretty AND has a good musical liking. Stefani - She's nice with me, and is similar to LK! Tamiyah - I don't think if I like her. She's kinda pessimistic. That's all about my people. Next, I want to tell you something I forgot to tell you in the past blogs. You guys WON'T believe me when I tell you where I went... That's something of the next blog, because I can't tell you without the pics! Now I want to show my friends back at home my designs so far! This design was sincerely my best so far. The guy on the right is... Troy... Aaahh... But, as I mentioned in my first blog, he doesn't care about me. The design was GREAT! I really liked it, specially the lower part, but I also liked my tiara. Anyway, click on the pick to zoom in. The next design was my second and most recent one. I loved the clothes, but I don't like the wig. Yes, it's a wig, I would never EVER in my life ruin my hair like that. Well, those are my designs so far, and I'm about to make more soon! Well, now I'm leaving you with some pics I took! The first one is the one of the summer vacation to France last year, remember, girls? The first girl is Renée. She now has a diferent hairstyle, but I love both of them. She has dyed her hair that time, and she now has it black-ish brown, her natural hair color. The next one, is Samara. Her hair is a bit longer now, and her side curls are much longer. The girl next to me is Katy. Her hair is much longer now, and is straight. I'm the last girl. I always used that hairstyle, but now I better like it without my ponytail. The next one, is one my mum took when we went to the Miami shores. I love it! I took this photo three years ago, and my hair was like that. Long and curly. Well, lots of loves. XoXo, Category:Blog posts Category:Denise's Blog